The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to flight displays for an aircraft. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to integrating an alerting system or method of the aircraft with the flight displays.
A flight management system (FMS) of an aircraft may, among other things, provide one or more displays on a flight display of the aircraft for a pilot. The FMS may typically generate or retrieve a flight plan for an aircraft, determine one or more parameters for operating the aircraft, and control or provide output for one or more aircraft subsystems, among other things.